Yadmi and AI
The Yadmi and AI are sapient creatures native to the planet Ra'xio. The Yadmi have evolved to become highly advanced AI systems. Many are AI programs, but some still genetically descended from the Yadmi. Biology They are basically a self aware bundle of qubits. The three most popular avatars for the Yadmi and sentient AI are insectiods followed by reptilian and cephalopod. There are about fifty seven billion people in the Polyarchy. Ninety percent are sentient A.I the other ten are ascended Yadmi. The difference between the two is negligible. Given that Yadmi have become sentient lines of code and the A.I are based off the Yadmiran mind. Due to their digital and qubit nature the Yami and their children can think at blazing pace and hold several line of thought in their head simultaneously. To give a perspective on how fast they think in one nanosecond an average citizen of the polyarchy can accomplish the thinking require for a doctorate in seven different fields. As a result the polyarchy perceived time radically differently than other races. One second to other races feels like centuries to them. The only thing holding them back is their lack of interest in the physical world much less large aspects of their own digital worlds. History History Prior to FTL discovery. Long ago on the second planet from a yellow dwarf evolved a sentient species call the Yadmi. They were in many ways where similar to ant on earth in societal structure and appearance. There planet was divided among countless hives each ruled by a princesses. Whom gave birth to sexless worker and warrior castes as well a princes. The princes would be given a consorts to other hives or act as theirs mother’s. Ruling over them all was a queen. She was the only one among all the Yadmi able to give birth to other princesses. Littered throughout Yadmi history are an innumerable number of world wars all centering around who would be next queen the next all mother of the Yadmi.The scale and death of humanities so called world war pale in comparison to the wars of the Yadmi. With each age wars grew deadlier as technological advancement allowed the mobilization of larger armies wielding deadlier weapons. When the Yadmi learnt the secrets of the atom they nearly drove their species nay all life on their planet to extinction. The ozone layer had been burned off a world spanning cloud of dust block the sun, the result of each side attempting to nuke the other into submission. The survivors vowed to never repeat that mistake. They blamed their biology on their near extinction and looked to genetic engineering to transcend their limitations. In time they turned to cybernetics and eventually discarded their physical form all together. They became digital being living in the vastness of cyberspace. As can be imagined this takes a lot of processing power and memory. In no time their entire planet became covered by one enormous computer to accommodate they ever greater needs of the Yadmi. Soon this spread to other worlds in their stars system. When there was no place left in their home system to expand they looked to stars. Culture Each citizen is wrapped up their own sophistic bubble happily frolicking in their own universe. I mean that literally. Everyone inhabits their own virtual reality where they living out their wildest fantasies. Sometimes groups of like minded people pool their resources together to create a worlds they could never create on their own. Either way the society both on an individual level and as a whole is incredibly insular and narrow mind. Which is understandable considering they have spent most of their lives in a world where reality obeys their commands. Category:Species